Ly'rael, the Floral Sentinel
Ly'rael Veelan Forestgale is the only Elvynn known to live in society outside the Elvynn Sanctuary. Her affiliations with the Mages of Mandrealis and her born connection with nature and the living made her a powerful Being. She is a wise teacher and mentor to many Mages and is an inspiration for many people to live a life with less technology and pursue a more natural way of living. Birth and Early Years Ly'rael was born a noblewoman in the Elvynn Sanctuary. Her parents were respectable adviser in the council and she was granted a peaceful life. The fact that she quickly rose to a Mage became a secret that brought down her family name for good, when political enemies struck the council members to infiltrate their own names into it. Her powers saved her mother from certain death, but in return branded her an abomination among her kinsmen. With barely seven years, she fled the Sanctuary, wanted and almost hunted down. Her life was spared when a guardsman of a human village defended her against the hunters. With a foster family supporting her, she rose to be a beautiful woman with arcane powers. The Journey in the Wild When Ly'rael reached full womanhood, she decided to leave the village and travel the roads and the wilds. Her blood and nature quickly drew her into the deepest of the woods of the northern parts of Scale, where she learned to survive in the wilds. Her powers flourished in the years she lived in symbiosis with the animals and nature. This peace did not stay untouched for long, when lumberjacks arrived in the woods and performed her work. Ly'rael drove them off many times, but could not stop them from tearing down large portions of her home for the sake of the blooming industry of Mandrealis. Filled with rage, the young woman attacked a village with her powerful wrath. The arriving guardsmen quickly subjugated her and brought her into jail. If it weren't for the careful eye of a wandering Magi, Ly'rael would have lost her head the following day. He taught her to calm her rage and brought her to the Mage's Guild in Mandrealis. A Teacher of Hope After spending almost a decade studying arcane arts and theories, Ly'rael became a Master of Conjuration and teacher for many Magicians to come. She taught her pupils to be one with nature and increased the effort to reduce the factory wastes and pollution in Mandrealis. However, she had an enemy she learned to hate; Genjin, Master of Technomancy. Together with trusted students, she began to work against the Technomancer's hold on the industry of Mandrealis and made sure that nature would prevail. She also studied the Dire and the creatures that dwell in it, in order to understand and fight the plague that the Dire represents. In the recent events, the Elvynn became more aware of the surroundings and the areas around Mandrealis, realizing the spreading threat from the Dire that is inside the city walls. Character Sheet Category:Notable Being